disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie and Stu Hopps
Bonnie and Stu Hopps are a rabbit couple from Disney's 2016 animated feature film Zootopia. They are the parents of Judy Hopps and her 275 brothers and sisters. Background Bonnie and Stu are resident rabbits in Bunnyburrow, raising their many children simultaneously with the family farming business. Stu is the more cautious of the two and tends to clings to dated depictions of predators, heightening his sense of protection around his children; Bonnie is more understanding of her children's decisions and not nearly as paranoid as Stu, though she is not any more progressive than Stu either. Official Description :Mrs. Hopps loves and supports her daughter, but is a hare nervous about Judy moving to Zootopia to become a big-city police officer. Stu Hopps is a carrot farmer from Bunnyburrow. Along with Mrs. Hopps, he is worried about Judy moving to Zootopia and the untrustworthy big-city mammals who live there—especially foxes.[http://blogs.disney.com/oh-my-disney/2015/10/26/meet-the-characters-in-zootopia/ Oh My Disney: "Meet the Characters in Zootopia".] Role in the film Bonnie and Stu, along with several of their children, watch their daughter Judy's community play based on the city of Zootopia during Bunnyburrow's county faire. After the play and returning to their carrot stand, the couple try to sway Judy away from becoming a police officer when she grows older, as rabbits are not traditionally police, and encourage her to become a carrot farmer with the family instead. However, Judy voices her desire to make the world a better place by becoming an officer. Judy eventually enrolls into Zootopia Police Academy years later and graduates as valedictorian of her class. At her graduation ceremony, Bonnie and Stu observe Judy being officially inducted, but also exchange looks of concern when they realize Judy's new job requires her to move to the city. At the train station, Bonnie, Stu and the rest of Judy's family gather to say their farewells. Bonnie and Stu both express reluctance and acceptance for Judy in Zootopia, with Stu packing several fox-repelling items for Judy in case she runs into trouble with foxes, though Judy only agrees to take the fox repellent to keep her parents' worries low. Once in Zootopia, Judy is designated as a meter maid on her first day in the force, much to her dismay, and becomes disillusioned of Zootopia's perfection after she gets tricked by a fox herself. After returning to her apartment, Bonnie and Stu call her and learn what has happened, both becoming delighted that Judy is in a relatively safe position. However, they console Judy and remind her that being a carrot farmer is still an available option. They keep in contact with Judy by phone, including one phone call later on that accidentally almost exposed Judy when she was spying on Mayor Lionheart for evidence. When the city is thrown into chaos between predators and prey, Judy, feeling guilty and ashamed for her part in causing it, resigns from the force and returns to Bunnyburrow, becoming a carrot farmer with her family. Despite having their daughter back, Bonnie and Stu notice how depressed Judy is and show her the good examples that have come out for predators: after being inspired by Judy, Bonnie and Stu partnered up with the fox Gideon Grey, Judy's former childhood bully, and his baking business. As Gideon apologizes to Judy for his past cruelty, some rabbit children run towards them for Gideon's pies. Stu immediately warns them to stay away from some violet flowers growing around their crops. When Judy asks what the flowers are, Stu explains that the plants cause severe psychotropic effects on animals, so he grows them to protect the crops from bugs. Gideon adds to this, mentioning that that the plants are nicknamed "night howlers" by his family. Hearing this and having an epiphany, Judy takes Stu's truck to drive to Zootopia, leaving Bonnie, Stu and Gideon bewildered over what got her so excited. During the end credits, Bonnie and Stu are seen dancing together at a concert held by Gazelle. Trivia *Bonnie shares her first name with her voice actress, Bonnie Hunt. *Both Bonnie Hunt and Don Lake have appeared in various projects together before, as well being close friends. *Their names are a play on "bunny rabbit" and "rabbit stew". *In earlier versions of the film, Stu wore glasses. *Stu is always mixing up his S and Z's, and used to sign his name as Ztu.https://twitter.com/_rich_moore/status/723978341779296256 Rich Moore via Twitter Gallery Concept art Bonnie_and_Stu_concept.png Promotional Material Zootopia Poster.jpg Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg Bonnie-and-Stu-Hopps-Zootopia.jpg Bonnie and Don .png Screenshots Zootopia_Bonnie_Stu and the kids.jpg Zootopia_Judy w parents.jpg Zootopia Bonnie & Stu call.png Judy's Parents Cell.png Parents-sad-Judy.PNG References Category:Character pairs Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Rabbits Category:Characters Category:Zootopia characters Category:Disney characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Farmers Category:Wise Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Businesspeople